Underground
by injustice.leauge
Summary: AU- Barry is captured by the Underground for holding some vital information. Cisco is here to extract that information. (Some Cisco-Barry fluffs)
1. Chapter One

**_Barry's POV_ **

This isn't good. This isn't good at all- where… where am I? What happened… my head hurts so much. Footsteps. I hear footsteps. I try yelling for help, but was only greeted by the feel of my lips moving and no sounds coming out. The thing on my neck buzzes, and I can see a soft green hue in the dark room. The footsteps slowly- terrifyingly come closer, until the door is pushed open.

My hands and legs were tied, so all I had to do was wait. I was hopeless, at whoever did this to me's mercy.

To my solemn relief, lights flickered on. My eyes took a couple seconds to adjust, after being the dark over and over.

A man with light brown hair, just about shoulder length, was leaning in the doorway with a playful smirk on his face. On his beautiful face. Man, his face was beautiful. Like model-L'Oréal-beautiful. (#CiscoForL'O'rèal) _Gosh, you stupid idiot._ Now is definitely not the time to be thinking about stuff like this.

The man looked over me for a bit, as if sizing me up. His brown eyes looking at me sent shivers down my spine.

"You are Barry Allen, correct?" He pulled one of the fold-up chairs in the corner of the room, sitting down across from me.

The way he said it made me think he probably already knew and just wanted to see if I would lie.

"I-I'm him." I confirmed shakily, at least glad I could talk again. _Damn it Barry! You sound like a scared child!_

"Good. Straight to business then. I'm Cisco Ramon. I work for the underground police."

"I work for the police- there's no such thing, Mister Ramon." I shook my head. "No such thing." _This is not happening_.

Cisco smiled, amused. "Barry, you can't lie to me. I know about you, and you know about me. About my job. I can't let that slide, Barry."

I squirmed in my seat. "I-I don't know… ab-about… anything…"

Cisco leaned in, softly whispering in my ear. "This'll all be over much quicker if you would just cooperate, Barry."

The man's breath was hot on my skin, making me shudder against my will. "I-I-I don't- I don't know."


	2. Chapter Two

**_Cisco's POV_**

I pulled back, leaning into my seat. Harshly, I gave him another option. "Do I have to make you talk, Allen?" I could see the way I said his last name stung him. He flinched, scared by my tone. "No more games. Tell me what you know. I have my ways of getting things out, no matter which approach I use. So, tell me what you know."

Barry gulped. I haven't even started yet and he's already scared. "I-I swear, Mister Ramon, I…I don't know what-what you're talking-in about."

I snarled, standing up and grabbing a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back roughly. Barry gasped in surprise, squeezing his eyes shut.

His hair was soft, and it felt nice between my fingers. _I wander what shampoo he uses? Conditioner… hm…_

I was snapped out of my weird thoughts as Barry moaned. I was subconsciously pulling his head farther and farther back. Realizing, I quickly let go. _Which I shouldn't have done… God, I hope there's no cameras…_ I'd be super-lectured for being so soft. I wasn't supposed to care about him. I was told to figure out what he knew, get out, and never give a second crap about him. That's how it normally was- they never crossed my mind again, I was able to get answers, and hand the person over to the Mister Zolomon. That's just how it worked in the Underground.

Barry's head fell forward, his breath sharp. I lightly ran my fingers down his neck, and he shivered under my touch.

I went back to my seat, standing behind it. I saw a blinking red light in the corner of the room. _Great. Camera. Of course. Nobody trusts anyone here._ Well, I don't necessarily want to go to the bosses' office, and I'm more convened for my well being of entertainment. Listening to him talk, telling what I did wrong- normally leaving out all the rights, was really super boring. So, power play. Make him scared without actually doing much.

I knocked the chair over. That was my genius plan.

Barry shrieked, scared by the loud and unexpected crash.

Well at least it worked so I didn't look like a clumsy fool. "Barry, I'm gonna give you one more chance to talk before I go into the weapons room. Some of the them are weapons that can be used on you." His doe eyes widened, scared.


	3. Chapter Three

"M-mister Ramon- I… I promise, I don't know anything about-about the Underground!" He stuttered, trying to look convincing.

I wasn't buying it. "One." I help up my index finger.

"Two." Next finger up. Despite his hard effort not to make any noises to give away how scared he was, Barry whimpered.

"Three." Another finger. I sighed, stepping out to leave.

He almost called out after me, wanting to tell me to stay. I shut the door behind me.

Harrison Wells, Zolomon's right-hand-man, was waiting outside the door. "Ramon."

"Uh-uh, hi, Mister Wells. Can I help you?" Please don't lecture me please.

Harrison shook his head no. "The boss would like you though."

"Oh? Am I in uh trouble? I-I was just going to the weapons room."

"I don't believe so. He seems in a good mood."

"Ah. Awesome. Thanks, Wells." I forced a smile, walking down the hallways towards Mister Zolomon's office.

Opening the door was a chore, seeing it was huge and metal and huge and metal and HUGE. Like Trump _yuge_ , I'm telling you. [Sorry ;)]

 _H. Zolomon_ was what it read on the brass name plate on his desk. No one really knew his first name, where he's from, what he did to get into the Underground... just that he's the boss, and do what he says.

"There you are." He looked up at me.

"Good afternoon, sir." I responded carefully.

The boss stood, stepping around his desk, his suit pants staying perfectly crisp, no wrinkles. I quickly ran my hands down my suit jacket, hoping to rid of the wrinkles that were on my own jacket.

"Cisco, how would you like a new partner?"

A/N- I knooooooooow! This ones a shorter, but I wanted to see if anyone had suggestions for Cisco's new partner. Also, thanks WinchestersBananas for the lovely review, which helped me bring you the very short third chapter- agian, sorry. DON'T K I L L ME OVER THE TRUMP JOKE, K?! Please?!


	4. Chapter Four

There was a knock on the door before I could respond.

"Cisco, get that, would you?" I nodded, not really hoping it was my new partner. I'm not really the best at teamwork.

The open door revealed a younger woman. Light blue hair, almost like ice, was pulled up into a bun and braided tightly. She was wearing an off-shoulder black shirt with really short shorts.

Not necessarily proper work attire… but she looked pretty good. I wouldn't use the word cute, though.

"Cisco, this is Caitlin Snow. Also known as * _Killer_ * Frost." He grinned at the both of us.

Caitlin looked me over. "So who's the victim this time? I'd like to get right to work, Cisco." She patted my head, walking back out.

"I'm sure you'll get along just fine." Zolomon hummed, scribbling down stuff on papers. "Is it worth it to assassinate Eminem?"

"Like the rapper guy?"

"Yah. 200,000 bucks."

"For someone that popular, I'd say seven hindered. There would be quite the outrage."

"Ah. I'll talk to the buyer about the price then. Have fun with Miss Snow."

"Mmhm..." I shook my head, sprinting after the new girl.

"So what are we trying to get from the victim?"

"Please stop calling him "the victim." His name is Barry Allen, and we believe he has some important information on the Underground."


	5. Chapter Five

**_Barry's POV_**

The door was practically kicked open by some woman- it took a second, but I realized she was Killer Frost. Killer _freaking_ Frost! The commissioner would be super-duper pleased if I brought her in...

I started to get up, forgetting my bonds. Frost smirked as I fell back over face first, the chair on top of me. I groaned, my butt now in even more pain then from sitting in the stupid chair for God knows how long.

Cisco shot a concerned glance at me as Killer Frost untied my hands and legs. I shoved the chair off me and jumped up, only to be tasered. I fell forward against Frost, and she ran her hand the wasn't behind my neck down to my back.

"Ci-Cisco..." I whimpered as she slowly dragged her long and sharp nails into my neck. Cisco looked away, and Caitlin chuckled. "Shh... Barry," her voice a soft purr but laced with frustration and danger. Cisco quickly walked out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Great.


End file.
